


时辰未到 - part 1

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	时辰未到 - part 1

亚茨拉斐尔背着双手走在克鲁利身后。

拯救世界似乎只给恶魔带来了三天又七个小时的好心情。他一边嘶嘶等哼着曲儿，一边大方地给弹吉他的流浪汉脚边丢了枚硬币——天啊这可不多见是不是——亚茨本来想对通货膨胀发表一番看法，但转念想想一英镑也没什么大不了的。

这是个好习惯，天使感激地想到，他应该多行善事。

事故发生于一只没有芒果的芒果雪糕。

通常这只老蛇更加青睐丝滑的朗姆巧克力冰淇淋，他会眯着眼睛一舌头卷掉上面的草莓饼干碎屑和小糖果碎，然后毫不留情地把剩下的雪糕（连同华夫饼蛋卷）丢进垃圾桶。从遥远国度而来被剥去外壳的精品可可，与牛奶、砂糖、黄油、蛋液以及其他妙不可言的材料，被一双人类的手精心侍弄成上好的甜品，只为了奉上桌子与美食家温热的口腔交融在一起。阅尽历史的老家伙或许不该如此多愁善感，可天使一想到这支雪糕即将在恶臭的垃圾桶里度过晚年便觉得悲哀。凉丝丝的甜味会逐渐被温热的甜腻取代，里面透亮的琥珀色糖浆渗进了两天前的牛奶盒子还有被啃了一半的苹果里，随着太阳的高照，这支雪糕将消失在了甜品史的长河里。

天使的胃里发出一声呜咽。

“糖精。精华在于糖精，老伙计，这坨黑色的冻奶油在糖精面前只是陪衬。”

亚茨拉斐尔不置可否。

如果科学家非得计较世界末日之后所有的变量以及它们所带来的后果的话，那克鲁利对芒果雪糕的热爱非常有必要在这份科学报告中拥有姓名。

“甜味素、乳化剂、琼脂、食用色素、芒果味的香精……就是没有芒果。”克鲁利发出嘶嘶的声音，“你知道这意味着什么吗，亚茨拉斐尔？”他有很多事情可以干——比如说把泳池里互相泼水的漂亮姑娘们手里捧的水变成卸妆油；悄悄把一个想要做假账谋取私利的会计师的表改成正确的；或者抠掉游戏崽那昂贵机械键盘上的空格键——可他现在却对着一支雪糕生闷气。

“没有芒果，呃，哈，这不是什么大事。”天使用他一贯温柔的声音，“你知道，一个响指，一个奇迹……”

墨镜背后的蛇眼飞快向上一翻：“我知道我知道，我也能——但我的意思是，这意味着什么？”

他瞪着亚茨拉斐尔，好像奶油色的亚茨拉斐尔才是那只该死的雪糕似的。

这意味着我不能过敏。

不等对方作答，恶魔闷闷不乐地把自己的念头塞进了天使的脑子里，也不管人家愿不愿意。

“过、过敏？”亚茨吓了一大跳，结结巴巴才把这个单词说完整了。

“你根本不会过敏！”他找到了自己的舌头和声音，“克鲁利！我的老朋友！我认识你六千了，你什么都吃，连那枚可怜的鸽子蛋也是——它已经受精了，愿上帝保佑它的灵魂——我敢打赌，对不起，我不该这么说，我敢发誓！——你这条老蛇满嘴胡话和谎言，你连抗过敏药都当迷你奥利奥吃！”

“看在上——看在冰淇凌的份儿上，那枚鸽子蛋没有受精……我真的不知道我们还要在这个话题上浪费多少百年。”克鲁利几乎是用一种少见的可怜巴巴的语气说道，“我得找个法子让自己感觉活着，或者说生活里最根本的那层意义。”

“真是胡话。”亚茨拉斐尔好笑地摆摆手，“我们既不能是死的也不能是活的，说道底我们只是两团精神灵体，一团来自上面，一团来自下面。”

克鲁利有些恼火地吐了吐蛇信子，一条软软的、粉色的、分着岔的小舌头飞快地从两片薄唇中间弹跳出来，再光速缩回去，没在空气中停留半秒，普通人根本看不清发生了什么。

但天使却看得一清二楚。再快的过程在天使眼中也可以慢得像幻灯片。

恶魔只有在生气和恶作剧的时候才吐蛇信子，到目前为止还没有出现第三个可能。

其实亚茨挺喜欢那条灵活的小舌头，甚至想时时看到它，可天使既不想克鲁利生气更不想他恶作剧。

“噢，你不了解！亚茨拉斐尔！亚茨！我的朋友，我无可救药的老朋友！”克鲁利摘下墨镜用袖子擦擦，又戴了回去，“我们为何要如此多费口舌呢？明明你可以把你想的灌进我的脑子，而我也可以对你如法炮制，不到一毫秒我们的交流就结束了！——然而我们还是在这里和这群该死的鸭子一起浪费时间。”

“因为，呃，因为我们想活得像人类一样？”亚茨拉斐尔努力把克鲁利的话往深处思考。

“啊不，我只是举个不恰当的例子。”克鲁利两只手在面前比划着，“我们完全可以这么做。不过我还挺喜欢你说话的声音——娘炮、无趣、冗长，但是这个声音告诉我：我的老朋友就在身边。”

“谢谢你的赞赏。”天使挤出一个苦涩的笑容。

“好了好了，听我说。从末日那天结束我就在想，没有什么是永恒的对吗，除了上帝祂老人家。我们、你的书店、我的本特利、我的墨镜、皇后乐队、人类、天堂、地狱都是祂老人家不可言说的计划一部分，跟个转盘上的筹码似的，随时会花出去。所有我们热爱的东西都会不可避免地离开——迟早——别那么看着我亚茨拉斐尔，我们没有拯救世界，我们只是推迟了末日的光临。

“不过是的！我不对任何东西过敏，以前不会现在也不会，这是什么？——天使的出场厂说明罢了！流水线上的产品！成千上万套被销售掉的乐高积木的其中一套！听着，我非得知道过敏是什么样的感觉，这让我觉得我就是我，我不是路人甲或者酱油乙，当别人描述我的时候我会自豪地听到’过敏’这个词，而不是序列号73012。你说说，我的老朋友，若非我们都有一点反抗精神，你现在就成了一堆灰——而我已经是被分解成原子了。

“而现在芒果冰淇凌都没有芒果了！或许对狡猾的人类开战是个好主意。”

天使打了个冷颤，变出一支百分百新鲜芒果雪糕递给克鲁利。

“谢谢。”他咬了一大口，含糊不清地继续说，声音里带着点委屈：“我从未忤逆过上帝祂老人家，我只是交了些坏朋友。上一秒我还在上面唱颂歌，下一秒就和恶臭的哈斯塔站在一起泡硫磺澡。我甚至没得选！祂老人家连辩解的机会都没有给我。”一说到地狱公爵，恶魔就嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“祂说我是邪恶我便是邪恶，我曾经也是个天使啊……我曾经也是你的兄弟……”

“——准确来说天使是无性别的。”

“……姐妹……”

“但是我个人觉得我比较像个男人。”天使微笑地点点头，表示对自己的句子很肯定。

克鲁利不耐烦地也点了点头：“这让我知道除了我的盆栽以外，我或许什么也掌控不了，你永远不知道本特利爆炸的时候我有多难过，还有我那套贴在车门上的詹姆斯-邦德贴纸，我们已经稳健地步入二十一世纪，除了我谁还会在乎上个世纪加油站免费给的贴纸呢——好在它们都回来了。你肯定不知道撒旦从下边爬出来的时候我有什么荒唐念头，一想到我当天可能会失去你第二次，我就——啊。”

“他妈的。”克鲁利的嘴开始变红且极端瘙痒，“你和我的盆栽或者本特利的刮痕一点都不一样，我瞪它们一眼，它们就会乖乖听我的话。可我瞪你一眼，你就会回瞪我一眼。”恶魔终于受不了了，他打了个响指，这些过敏症状和吃了一半的冰淇凌随即消失不见。他叹了口气，“瞧见了吧，不少东西是没有意义的，只要我想，我就能剥夺一个人过敏的权利。如果所有事情都像过敏一样简单就好了。”

“那是好事，我很高兴你开始思考做好事了，老友。”

这不是重点。

克鲁利的念头狠狠地扎进亚茨的心脏里，他一下子站了起来。

以恶魔为中心直径两百米以内：五厘米以上的女士高跟鞋，不管是Salvatore Ferragamo还是Spring，都不约而同地原地折断；撒在河里那些来自不同国家特工的干面包碎屑以每秒两米的速度，匀速飞离鸭子们的嘴边；小朋友手上的冷饮统统打翻在地上，哭闹声连绵起伏。这一切几乎发生在瞬间。

天使想帮帮那些可怜的孩子们，却被克鲁利的眼神定在原地。

“亚茨拉斐尔！你永远看不到重点，我们认识了多少个千年，难道我非要把话讲清楚你才能明白吗？”恶魔怒吼着。他把墨镜摘下来扔在一边。

“这从来不关芒果冰淇凌、或者芒果添加剂冰淇凌，或者任何冰淇凌什么事！也不是末日！不是过敏！这都是你！你这个白痴！”克鲁利激动得涨红了脸，他把亚茨拉斐尔按在长椅上，那张因怒火而颤抖的脸离天使凑得很近很近，几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖。这一个个字眼咬牙切齿地从恶魔喉咙里滚出来，最后一个有点儿伤人。

克鲁利金黄色的蛇眼瞪得老大，几乎看不到眼白，他的蛇信子喷到亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇上。

“我们认识了嘶六千年！嘶！六千年！你这只浑身都是白羽毛嘶的臭鸽子，嘶嘶你觉得我为什么要和你结交六千年？嘶嘶，我大可以找一个更加——不那么固执的天使！身上没有书的霉味！没有可笑的古龙水！嘶，没有那个洋相百出的魔术！”亚茨拉斐尔受伤地抖了一下，满脸写着委屈和抱歉。“嘶嘶，我为什么要忍受你的说教！还有你愚蠢的可丽饼！他妈的！而你甚至都不知道我在忍受什么！如果世界末日教会了我什么。”克鲁利的眼中闪过一丝哀伤，“那就是长达六千年的恋人未满太他妈长了！”

“我无法想象如果我还没有把你这只呆鸽操一顿就开战，老天！‘如果亚茨拉斐尔不属于我，那生活还有什么意思呢’，这就是我荒唐的念头！你懂了吗！？亚茨拉斐尔！我爱死你的缺点了！它们一开始只是干巴巴的面团，放在炉里时间一长就成了香喷喷的面包——噢真该死，拉菲可能是个更好的比喻句——我当时既不想逃跑又不想应战，我只想在床上把你扒个精光，我要吻你，如果那是真的末日，我宁可在床上硬得发疼也不想面对善恶大决战。”

“如果这就是你想要的，老朋友。”亚茨拉斐尔咽了咽口水，他小心翼翼看向恶魔，上帝啊，我到底在说什么，“你当了解，我对此的欲望不比你少。”

“什么！”克鲁利不可置信地一下子跳起来，“你难道想操你自己吗？”

“不是。”

亚茨拉斐尔只觉得喉咙发干，他忍无可忍地站起来捧住克鲁利的脸用力吻了上去。

“是你！你这条又笨又坏的蛇。”他的声音有些沙哑，“我想干你。”


End file.
